


What's in a name?

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human/Monster Romance, Light Angst, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Legend had it you're supposed to know who your soulmate is from the nickname they call you. SkekTek doesn't really believe all that though. Could that change?
Relationships: SkekTek/You, Skektek/reader, skekTek (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekTek (Dark Crystal)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	What's in a name?

It was well known throughout Thra that you will find your soulmate- or soulmates- through nickname. Not just any nickname though, a specific nickname that is birthmarked somewhere on your body, and once your soulmate says it for the first time the mark disappears. 

The Skeksis, even though they were not native to Thra, also had these marks. Many did not think anything of it, even when some found that their soulmate was within their own court, such as SkekEkt and SkekAyuk. SkekTek was sceptical of course, at such a silly idea of soulmates existing, even when his own kind found theirs. He scoffed at the idea of having a soulmate every time he looked at his bare chest. The name on it was silly he thought, no one would ever dare to call him something so stupid. 

At least that's what he thought.

You often escaped the excitement of the other skeksis by slipping into SkekTek's lab. Ever since you arrived, so new and alien, it seems the skeksis have been obsessed with learning about your kind and having your attention on them. SkekTek was a bit more calm about it than some of the others. He liked learning about you because you were entirely new to him but he had other experiments to occupy his time with when you weren't around. Hell he worked on them _when_ you were around too! He appreciates how much you offer to help, whether it's gathering the things he needs from his lab, to just holding an extra beaker still for him. No one else has ever taken such an interest in his experiments nor have they ever offered to help him. He won't admit it but he's rather...touched...that you choose to spend time with him, help him, and teach him about Earth's science, life, and cultures. He's never really had a friend like you, but he secretly cherishes the relationship you have with each other.

That's why he's in such a panic.

Before you left the lab to go sleep in the room The Emperor assigned you, you had helped him move a few supplies he couldn't move by himself and helped him feed the animals in the lab. Everything had been normal, or at least as normal as things have been since you arrived, until you had said goodnight.

One word burns bright in his mind.

"Goodnight Tekie! I'll slip in whenever I can tomorrow."

_Tekie…_

That stupid name...the _name_ his soulmate is supposed to call _him._

He rushes to the mirror he keeps on his table and rips his robe open.

Nothing.

Not a single word is on his chest.

He cradles his face in his claws. Does the universe hate him? Of course it does! It always has! Otherwise he wouldn't be the weakest skeksis, he wouldn't be the most abused by his kin, he wouldn't be… he wouldn't be in love with the one good thing that's happened to him in a very long time.

He knows that being soulmates means you probably harbour the same feelings that he realizes he's held for quite some time now, but he's afraid he can't find the courage to tell you. After all, what if you don't feel the same way? He has no idea if soulmates are a thing on Earth. What if you want to stop being around him? He can't bear that thought.

No. He'll keep this to himself. If it truly is meant to be, then it will happen over time, won't it? If all that malarkey about soulmates is true then he has nothing to worry about, right? Still, he can't help the nauseous feeling rising in his stomach. He goes back to fiddling with his inventions to try to take his mind off of it...off of _you._...but deep down he's more terrified than he has ever been.


End file.
